In the Dark
by jade-fae
Summary: The sequel to Harry Potter D&D. The crew return to Hogwarts, with tagalongs. How will a group of seasoned dungeon crawlers handle this Voldemort? Come inside, and find out.
1. Chapter 1

In the dark

…

A sequel to Harry Potter D&D. For those who wanted a little more, here it is. A ten part series, throwing a group of seasoned dungeon crawlers back into their fifteen year old bodies and the school that was their prison under Dolores Jane Umbridge.

A look at what a group of competent adults would have done with the situation.

First chapter goes up April 13 and every Friday after that till its done.

Hope to see you there.


	2. Creeping in the dark

Chapter 01 – Creeping in the dark

…

It was evening in Hogwarts. Torches flickered throughout the halls as shadows danced across the walls in a macabre ballet. One shadow, more solid than the rest, passed unhurried down the halls making far more noise than a shadow aught

A shuffle of feet, trying and failing to be stealthy, followed it. The shadow would stop every few paces, and the shuffling feet would attempt to do so as well, loudly shushing one another. It knew they were following it. They had yet to catch on.

It moved forward then stopped again. Someone tripped, cursed loudly, then all pretense of stealth was abandoned.

"Hold it right there Potter!"

The shadow bolted.

"After him!"

Draco Malfoy charged down the hall with the rest of the Inquisitorial squad close behind. He pursued, running like a man possessed. His eyes gleamed with an unholy zeal.

"Draco, wait up."

"Move it you slug's, he's getting away!"

The shadow did remain ahead, but It did not get away. It stayed, just within sight but just out of reach. Tantalizing and infuriating. The Inquisitor's pressed on. Panting like dogs they pressed on.

As the clamor of the chase faded down the hall a shape stepped out of the darkness. Green eyes glinted with mirth and a satisfied smirk played at his lips. Harry Potter shook his head at the bumbling incompetence of Dolores Umbridge bully squad.

They didn't even realize the thing they were chasing wasn't real. That was fine though, he had no patience for their nonsense, not tonight. He had to check in on 'his' people.

Silently he slipped through the door of the loo. He greeted Myrtle who blushed and tittered as she was want to do. Then he hissed at a sink, the sink became steps, and Harry headed down into the Chamber of Secrets.

The old tunnel was much changed since he was twelve. A change which had only been enacted in the past few days. Gone were the piles of bones on the rough stone floor. Gone was the pile of rocks that had once obstructed the way.

The path was now smooth even tile. An ornate arch stood where the stones had once been. The walls were smooth, even and spotted with hanging jars filled with blue flames. Those had been Hermione's doing. The floor, walls and arch had been his.

Fixing up the tunnel to the chamber had been a practical exercise, relearning how to do wand magic. With a little practice Harry found transfiguration came easily. He attributed this mostly to his superior mental discipline and focus.

Still, there was much yet to relearn. An extensive crash coarse in all that they should know was already in the works. They'd only been back a few days after all, a proper schedule took time. Hermione said so.

Hissing at the great ugly door he passed into the chamber proper. He was immediately bombarded with the sound of thunder as a chain of lightning ripped through a series of dummies.

Ron had been practicing his other world wizardry at every opportunity since they'd returned. During their years of adventuring, Ron had been the least likely to practice, anything. Harry understood though.

He was afraid. Afraid that he'd wake up and not be able to throw around fire and lightning with his bare hands anymore. Harry understood.

The dummies smoked like burnt out logs, but Ron wasn't done. A barrage of fireballs rained down on the hapless targets. Then he decided to change things up and bombarded them with ice daggers.

He was clearly preoccupied, so Harry left him to it. Over in a special cordoned off section he could see and hear Sera working on something. Hermione sat on the outside of the protective wall practically buried in books as she scribbled notes and wrote down everything she thought they ought to know.

He walked by her. She didn't so much as a look up. She was in deep. If she didn't come out on her own in a few hours he'd go in and drag her out.

"Harry!"

The excited squeal was followed by a warm soft body attaching itself to his back and nuzzling his neck.

"And now I know where Ruby is" he mused aloud.

"Right where she wants to be" she crooned in his ear.

"Uh huh."

She was made for the entrapment of men. Her every fiber oozed sexuality. Harry ignored her advances with a well-practiced ease. His body may have been 15 again but his mind was hardened beyond his physical years.

"Where's Luna?"

"Still out in the forest" she said, not at all put off by how he ignored her crooning and pawing, "looking for potion ingredients she said."

Harry nodded absently as Ruby nibbled his ear. There were several potions they wanted to try brewing now that they were back at Hogwarts. Several others they weren't sure how they were going to. Hellfire and the Lightning bomb had ingredients they'd never even heard of when they were at Hogwarts.

"What about the twins?"

"Still working on those weapons your little friend scrounged up for them."

Weapons they'd undoubtedly need, given their own had not made the trip. That was something that had irked all of them. All their tools, weapons and supplies had, they assumed, been left behind. That or simply vanished into the ether. It was only thanks to Hermione's prolific memory that they'd be able to recreate some of what they'd lost.

Harry was especially upset by the loss of his bow. He could, and would, make another. It would never be as good though. He wasn't counting on another dryad popping up and offering a piece of herself to him. No man could be that lucky twice.

It would be a test of his crafting making a good bow. First, he need his materials. Most of them he'd be able to harvest from the forest. Others he'd be relying on Dobby for.

Speaking of which.

The little elf appeared without warning or fanfare. Harry grabbed Ruby's hand before she could throw the fireball. Her reflexes were quick, his were better. Lucky for Dobby.

"Dobby."

"Master" the little elf replied with a bow.

Harry rolled his eyes but stifled the sigh.

Unlike his bushy haired friend, he wasn't going to let the subservient nature of the elves get his outrage going. It annoyed him, being called master, but he could deal with it. And one day, when there was time, he might find out how such magically powerful beings like the elves had become servants in the first place.

"How goes the chase?"

The elf grinned, "Dobby is exercising nasty Umbridge attack dogs very good tonight."

Harry chuckled at his friend's perspective on the situation, "And the other thing."

Dobby reached into his pillowcase and pulled out a small harp. It was made of a dark wood. Harry noted how light it was as he took it from Dobby. It was only just longer than his hand and little wider than that.

"This should do nicely."

"Dobby had to search whole music room to find."

Harry blinked, "We have a music room?"

That was interesting. Something to look into later perhaps.

"Dobby must return to his decoy duty."

Harry gave a nod and with a snap the little elf was gone.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" said Ruby.

Harry smiled at her timidity. He'd been a little off put the first time he'd met a house elf too. He reached back and stroked her cheek. The succubus purred, all thoughts of elves banished from her brain.

She'd be fine, they all would.

Umbridge and her bullies were a minor concern, but they'd be dealt with later. For now, they had more important things to be concerned with.

"Ruby, hands above the belt."

"But Harry, your penis is below the belt."


	3. Dragon in the dark

Chapter 02 – Dragon in the dark

…

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Were they always this useless?"

Harry chuckled at Ron's assessment. They'd just finished giving the inquisitor's the run around and were now tramping out into the forest where everyone else was waiting.

"I mean seriously, we've fought trolls that were more graceful. How do you even dogpile like that?"

"I don't think that's a fair comparison" said Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What'd a troll ever do to you to deserve that."

Now it was Ron's turn to chuckle, "Alright, but seriously, why were we ever afraid of them?"

"Matter of perspective I suppose" said Harry, "back then we hadn't been through hundreds of life or death battles, two sieges, and an extended campaign to hound a dark lord into a corner."

"Spose yur right" the ginger acknowledged.

"They're just children. We're not anymore."

"Wouldn't know it to look at us" Ron quipped.

"You'd be surprised" Harry countered, "Our bodies may be young again, but we don't carry ourselves like we did."

"Think anyone's noticed?"

"I doubt it. Most people aren't that observant in the first place and it would take someone very familiar with us to notice such a change. I notice because I know to look."

"Have to be careful round mum then. Not much gets past her."

Harry nodded, "If she asks just tell her it's been a rough year. It's not a lie."

"Not the truth either."

"You really think she could handle the truth?"

That gave him pause. How would his mother react if he told her the truth? He pondered on it as they meandered further into the Forbidden Forest. A name which all of them found quite laughable now. There was nothing in this place they hadn't seen a worse version of.

"Ron, Harry."

The two boys waved as they came to a clearing where their various females waited.

"How'd it go?" asked Hermione.

"They were all trying to go in different directions last we saw them" said Harry.

"Useless plonkers" added Ron.

"Good, good, that's good" said Hermione.

Before Harry could wonder at his friend's odd behavior there was an exclamation of "Harry!" and the man in question found himself on the ground with a cuddly succubus on top of him.

"Oh fur cryin out loud" Ron grumbled.

Harry tried to lift the perky demon girl off, but Luna decided jumping on Harry looked fun. Then Lucinda and Mooneria joined in and Harry found himself firmly planted into the ground.

"So Hermione, how's that body building potion coming?" he wondered from the bottom of the pile.

"A few more days I think."

"Until then you can't stop us from having our way with you" declared Ruby.

"Surrender Harry" said Luna.

"We will have our way" the twins cooed in unison.

"I will not submit" Harry shouted.

The girls giggled at his defiance till someone cleared their throat, "If we could get on with this please" said Sera.

Reluctantly the pile of bodies removed itself from Harry. The, not so young, ranger pulled himself out of the hole and approached his 'daughter'.

"Good girl" he said patting her on the head.

The small girl child beamed.

"Yes, well… Now that we've all settled."

Harry again looked at his brainy friend oddly. He'd never seen her act like this before. It was pinging all his danger senses. Discreetly, he slid his wand out of his sleeve and into his hand.

"So, what'cha drag us out here for?" asked Ron.

"Well, while putting together our magical refresher I was given time to consider some things. The crossing of magical classes, techniques, differences in wizardry between the two worlds. It really is a fascinating study I …"

"The point, Cleric" Sera snapped.

Hermione jumped at the interruption, taking a moment to collect herself, "I believe I may have found a way to remove your collar."

The forest was suddenly silent. Then…

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Ron.

Sera herself might have said something similar if she hadn't been too shocked to speak.

"What I learned after studying the collar and what I learned while restudying our first four years of Hogwarts wizardry has led me to several possibilities. Wizardry is done, that being taught, very differently in the two worlds. Things we learned early on I don't believe they even know about."

"Your certain then" said Harry, the picture of tranquility, "You can get it off."

"I think so" said Hermione, her agitation momentarily forgotten, "I have at least four we can try out tonight. If none of them work I've several others that need some time to prepare."

"You can free me" Sera whispered, drawing all attention, "I can be a dragon again."

"…Yyyeeeeessss" Hermione hedged.

Harry relaxed as Sera squealed. He understood now what was bothering his bushy haired friend. He wasn't bothered by it himself, but he'd long ago come to terms with that quirk of his personality.

"How do we do it? Can we do it now? What do I need to do?"

"Uh, well, just stand there."

The little girl went stiff as a board. Her expression betrayed the eager excitement that threatened to erupt if too long contained. Harry just chuckled and stepped up next to Hermione.

"What's first on the docket then?"

"Uh, I thought I'd try a finishing charm to start."

Made sense, he thought. Worked on everything else.

Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at Sera. The little girl was vibrating in anticipation. Hermione too was shaking, so hard she dropped her wand.

"I can't do it!" she cried, falling to her knees.

Behind them there was a massive sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness."

"For a moment I thought you were actually going to."

The twin's appraisal was blunt, but Ruby had a bit more to say.

"What were you thinking?" she shouted, "Did you want to get eaten? You do remember what kind of dragon she is? Have you lost your mind?"

"It… from an intellectual perspective it was…" Hermione defended weakly.

"Insane, that's what it was" said Ruby harshly, "The wizard who did this was an arrogant fool. You, just… argh! It doesn't matter. We stopped the lunacy before it was too late."

"You can't stop the lunacy" said Luna with a cherubic smile.

"Now don't you go getting any ideas" said Ruby rounding on Luna.

" _Finite Incantatem_!"

The shout of the spell and the following explosion drew everyone's attention. Harry stood, wand pointed at Sera who sat up from the ground where she'd landed when the collar had forcefully shattered. She reached up to her now bare neck, eyes widening in disbelief.

"I feel…" she said.

They never got to hear how she felt as the power that had been held in for years erupted. A massive black cloud rose and expanded at an alarming speed. Those not frozen in fear merely watched with passing interest as the cloud solidified and took form.

Talons and claws like well honed swords. Scales stronger than the finest black armor. Powerful jaws full of glinting dagger teeth. Massive black wings stretched wide, blotting out the moon.

There was a pause in which the whole world seemed to be holding its breath. The moment ended when the most feared beast in two worlds opened its mouth and announced her presence to the world.

The roar was loud and long. It shook the trees and sent everything in them to flee. Her proclamation made, the black terror came down to all fours with a boom.

With her head now at their level they could see the malevolent golden eyes as she looked them over. The other worlders trembled as the dragon stared with too much interest. Their lives flashed before their eyes as she began to approach.

"If I have one regret" Ruby declared as death approached, "it's not having more sex with Harry."

Lucinda and Mooneria just whimpered as the massive jaws began to open.

"Sera!"

The dragon's attention snapped angrily to her addresser. Harry stood, squarely in her sights. The dragon snarled, a low angry sound rumbling in her throat as she stalked toward him.

Harry waited, stance relaxed, wand held loosely in his hand. Hermione watched, horrified. This is what she had feared. She wanted to scream but her voice box refused to cooperate.

Standing inches from her quarry, the dragon gave a disdainful snuff from her nose. The little gust mussed his unruly hair. His expression remained unchanged.

Deliberately he raised his wand and gently placed it behind his ear. The dragon watched. The now empty hand reached out and came to rest on her snout. Her lips curled back, eyes dilating dangerously.

"Seraphina."

Her heavy, aggressive breathing stalled, then calmed. Eyes focused on the man before her. Fangs vanished behind thick ebon lips.

"Papa" the little girl dragon rumbled.

Harry smiled, "there's my girl" he said, stepping forward to stroke her long scaly head.

The others stood in silent awe. Except Luna who just kept grinning.

"I lost myself" the dragon rumbled quietly.

"I know" said Harry, "but I found you."

Without warning the black dragon transformed again into black smoke, shrinking down into a more familiar shape. Arms wrapped around his waist and a head buried itself in his chest. Harry stroked the long black hair while wrapping his other arm around his little girl protectively.

The others stared, relieved at being alive and back on familiar ground. Naturally it was Ruby who broke the silence.

"Does she look taller to anyone?"

"They grow up so fast" Luna sighed, skipping over to the two of them and squishing Sera in the middle of a three-way hug.

"Luna" Harry chuckled.

"Family time" the quirky blonde chirped.

"Mama."

"Is it over?"

Ron peeked out from behind a massive tree cautiously. Everyone gave him a look.

"Really Ron" said Harry.

"Hey, I barely survived the little one. Can you imagine the frying pan a dragon could swing?"

The girls snickered, "At least she doesn't want to eat you" said Mooneria.

"I was sure we were about to be dragon food" said Lucinda.

Ruby nodded emphatically.

"I wouldn't eat you" said Sera, giving the three buxom women a sideways look, "Too much fat."

Three jaws hit the ground, "Bitch!"

The dragon girl smirked.

"Hold on, what is this?" Harry said, taking her by the chin and brushing the hair away from her vibrant green eyes, "those are new."

The girl smiled, "Just like my papa."

The warm moment was cut short when her expression went hard and her attention turned towards Hogwarts.

"Sera?"

"They're coming."

Casting his eyes back at Hogwarts he decided to try something. Taking a deep breath, he released it slowly, feeling it pass his lips, exciting his sense of touch as his other senses became numb.

He'd long ago mastered his wind lore but what he was attempting was still difficult. Reaching out through the air he could 'see' everything it touched. Each leaf and rock, the grooves in the bark of every tree, all of it was clear.

He pushed out farther. Squirrels and birds shivered in the cold, or fear, and bigger things as well. He found 'them' 40 meters from the edge of the forest. They tramped through the underbrush so loudly it was a wonder he hadn't heard them.

"You sure about this Draco?"

"Course I'm sure" the Malfoy scion snapped, "Greengrass said she saw them come in here."

"I said I saw someone come in here" the girl defended whilst hugging her coat tighter.

"Oh whatever, we all know it was him."

"But aren't we gonna be in trouble?" Pansy asked nervously.

"We work for the High Inquisitor, who's going to punish us?"

"I'm more worried about being eaten" Pansy muttered under her breath.

"How we gonna find 'em?"

"Just keep your eyes open" Draco told his minion, "They can't have gone that far."

With those final words ringing in his ears Harry withdrew back to himself. Drawing in a great breath as he again became aware of his body.

"Forgot how disorienting that is" he said as he brought his breathing back under control.

"Well?"

"Sounds like Greengrass was set to watch outside" said Harry, "Careless" he cursed.

"We can escape them" said Hermione with confidence, "we're much better at this than they are."

They were, it was true. But they'd underestimated them once tonight. Harry wasn't interested in doing it again.

"I think it's high time we put some much-needed fear into a certain group of tyrant's bullies. Sera?"

A frightful grin spread across the girl's face, "Yes papa?"

"Time to play."

…

"Alright, that's it, I'm going back!"

The whole group halted, "Where you think you're going Greengrass" Draco demanded.

"My nice warm bed in the nice warm castle you worthless cretin" she snapped.

"What about finding Potter" shouted Pansy.

"Who cares" she said, tromping back the way they came, "If he wants to freeze his arse off out here, let'im."

"Get back here Greengrass" Draco ordered.

"Up yur ass Malfoy" she shouted back.

Not a person who could handle disrespect, Draco raised his wand preparing to threaten the insubordinate witch. His words died in his throat when a deep rumbling growl shook the trees.

The inquisitors huddled together, looking around like over caffeinated squirrels.

"Draco" Pansy whimpered.

"Potter!" Draco shouted with more courage than he felt, "I know that's you."

What he 'knew' was called into question when a massive form appeared out of the darkness. Its long snout pushed through the underbrush followed by the head and then neck of a massive black dragon.

"Ass not Potter" Goyle observed as he fought not to loose his bowels.

Draco tried to stutter out something, but his brain was caught in a loop that left his jaw working like a pantomime fish. Showing a surprising fortitude under the frightful gaze, Pansy gave her boy a reset slap.

This had two obvious effects. One, he stopped pantomiming. Two, he registered what he was seeing and did what most people would have done. He started screaming like a dying old lady. Not to be beat the dragon roared in reply, drowning out the old lady scream.

Cognitive thought ceased, and instinct took over. The inquisitors turned tail and ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

Daphne Greengrass was in for her own surprise when the housemates she'd left behind came barreling out of the forest, passing her by like she was invisible. She glanced back at the forest, decided she didn't want to know, and took off after them.


	4. Hunting in the dark

Chapter 03 – Hunting in the dark

…

Dusk, the last light of day fading like a golden memory. To the denizens of the Forbidden Forest this meant little as perpetual shadow lay a veil of gloom over the wood.

Eight eyes surveyed the murky darkness and eight long legs silently skittered through the detritus. The spider was hunting. Not as some beasts did, actively seeking and stalking their prey. The spider was checking its webs.

It had many webs. Big and small, in high places and low places. It was a most adept hunter, and not the least bit picky about what it caught. It had its favorites, but a meal was a meal and the spider was not one to turn its nose up at food.

Not that it had a nose to turn.

A vibration came down one of its ground lines. The acromantula rushed forward excitedly. Following the tremors, it came upon their origin.

It was a rabbit. Snowy white, full grown and hopelessly caught in the sticky snare. The spider was thrilled, it loved rabbits. The big floppy ears, fluffy tails, the way they mewled and screamed as they died. Just like humans.

The rabbit saw the spider and began to thrash madly. A vain effort, it was stuck and would not be getting free on its own. The spider reveled in the panic of its prey, its mandibles rubbed together in eager anticipation.

It approached slowly, looking in all directions to be sure it was safe. There were things in the forest even the giant spiders feared, and it was never more vulnerable than when it was feeding.

The rabbit, exhausted, could only stare up at the gargantuan arachnid and watch its death approach on eight creeping legs.

The arrow appeared out of nowhere. Its long steel point punched through the spider's thick armor like carapace. Its brain skewered like a kebob, the acromantula dropped like a stone. Its glassy eyes stared lifeless at the rabbit who stared back, unsure what to think.

High up in the trees a shadow moved then silently descended to the leafy ground. The figure took a small phial from his pocket and threw back its contents.

"Makes six" he said, referring to the spider which lay dead at his feet.

Taking a small metal contraption from his pocket he set it on the web by the rabbit. The device sprang to life and tiny needle like arms began gathering up the web, pulling it onto a spool like thread.

While the little collector was busy Harry took his wand, and shrunk the spider carcass down to the size of a baseball. No mean feat given the spiders inherent resistance to magic, even after death. That done, he placed it into the bag he was carrying. The thread spinner joined it shortly after, the web gone and the rabbit free.

The small animal looked up at its savior, twitched its nose then bowed its head. Without waiting for a response, the rabbit then turned tail and vanished into the underbrush.

"Hope he doesn't get caught in another one" Harry mused.

He shrugged, then replaced his arrow in the quiver on his back. He didn't have many arrows yet and couldn't afford to lose them. The heads were all relics Dobby had been able to scrounge for him, and there hadn't been many. The shafts were new, not as clean as he'd like, and the fletching's were just old chicken feathers. Unacceptable.

His bow wasn't much better. A simple short bow, not especially strong. The string was braided horse hair. Where Luna had gotten horse hair to braid he didn't know but he was certain it would be a hilarious story, even if it wasn't.

It said a great deal of his personal skill that he could do as much as he was with such crude tools. That didn't change the fact he was accustomed to much better and sorely missed them. After all they'd been through together he felt incomplete without his weapons.

Harry looked up, past the shrouding canopy to the sky beyond. He'd been 'hunting' for just over an hour, going through two of the five potion phial's Hermione had prepared. He could press further into the spider's territory, stalk some more bugs, or he could wander another direction and see what he found.

The spider's provided little challenge. He'd slain bigger and dryder's were much deadlier. Turning away from the spider nest he headed deeper into the forest.

He followed no discernable trail, though he crossed more than a few as he trekked through the wood. Many of the tracks he recognized, made by creatures he knew. Others were alien, or simply undiscernible. Skilled as he may be, he didn't know everything.

He did know hoofprints though. He knew the difference between hoofprints. Horse, pony, mule, deer, what have you. He recognized these prints easily enough and it made sense. He knew the centaurs lived in the forest.

On a lark he decided to follow the trail. It wasn't difficult. The horse man had been in no hurry and made no effort to cover his tracks.

It wasn't long before Harry caught up to the source of the tracks. He was surprised to find he recognized the centaur. Quite an achievement given he'd only met him once and that had been years ago, from either of their perspective.

"Evening" he greeted.

The centaur scowled, "Wizard."

Harry wondered at the centaur's attitude, and the way he spat the word 'wizard' like it was an epithet.

"I prefer ranger, actually" said Harry.

The centaur, Bane, didn't know what to think of that, "You are not welcome here, leave."

Harry curbed his initial reaction to tell the horses ass to make him. He didn't know what was bothering the centaur and flagrantly antagonizing him wasn't likely to help. Sure was tempting though.

"If I am troubling you I will be on my way" Harry said, "The forest is more than big enough for us to avoid one another."

"Leave the forest!" he ordered, "It is centaur territory."

Again, Harry restrained the urge to tell the centaur off, "It was my understanding the centaurs did not believe in the ownership of land."

"Your people do" he shot back, "you put us here, tell us we cannot leave this land because it is ours. Then you invade it whenever it suits you."

Harry rubbed his forehead in frustration. Bane clearly had an axe to grind and it was just his luck he'd be the one the centaur chose to do it on.

"If what you say is true then your grievance is not without merit" he said as evenly as he could, "however, I have business in the forest."

"Take your business and go" the centaur growled.

"NO!" Harry snapped.

The centaur snarled, "Do not test me 'boy'."

Harry gave a contemptuous look, "Horses ass" It wasn't a diplomatic response, but no one had ever accused him of being very diplomatic.

The centaur scuffed the ground with his hoof angrily. He faltered when Harry calmly drew his wand.

Harry gave an evil little smirk, "You fear this, don't you?"

It was hardly even a question. Harry could plainly see the fury warring with the fear. It was comical how that warring was ended by dumbfounded when Harry flicked his wand down into the snow.

"I don't need magic to handle you Bane" said Harry, setting aside his bow and slipping off his bag and quiver.

Bane scowled furiously, mistaking calm confidence for blind stupid arrogance. What little hold he had on his temper vanished and the centaur charged.

Eyes that betrayed nothing in a face like chiseled stone watched. Muscles, not tense but ready, waited for just the right moment. As the horse man reached forward to grab at him Harry seized the arm, vaulted around the centaur and up onto his back, wrenching the arm painfully back with him.

Using his grip as a crude steering lever he directed the centaur into the nearest tree. Moving too fast to stop in time Bane plowed in head first. The tree shook at the impact and Bane went limp. Harry released the arm and hopped off his mount just as Bane took a staggering step back and collapsed to the ground.

Harry looked at the unconscious centaur for a time then shook his head and sighed, "What was his problem?"

"His anger clouds his mind."

Harry turned his head to see another centaur stride calmly through the underbrush. He was old, older than Bane anyway. His coat was a worn gray and white. The hair on his head was white as well and Harry could sense a great well of experience in the deliberate way he carried himself.

The old centaur was a stark contrast to the young filly who came prancing up next to him a moment later.

"Uh, evening" Harry said weakly, "I'm …"

"Harry Potter" the old centaur preempted him, "I know. The stars told me I would meet you here this night."

"Chatty stars" Harry griped which made the filly titter, "And you are, sir?"

"Magorium" the centaur replied, "I lead the herd, here at Hogwarts."

"Big job?"

"Sometimes" the old one admitted, "You've already met Bane" gesturing at the unconscious centaur, "and this one we just call 'trouble'."

Harry laughed aloud as the little filly scowled at the older equine, "Phillene" she said then threw in a pout for good measure.

The gray stallion chuckled, "Of course, that's what I meant to say."

Harry snorted, unsure if that didn't just make it worse.

"Would you, walk with me a time, young man."

Harry took a moment to consider, "Alright" seeing no reason not to.

Magorium nodded then turned and gestured for him to follow. Harry did, passing Phillene who continued to pout. It made Harry smile. So nice to see children acting like children.

Leaving the filly behind he followed Magorium into the wood. He was not familiar with this part of the forest, but it was of no concern. The likelihood of his getting lost was almost nonexistent. He knew dozens of techniques to help him find his way. Getting lost was not the concern.

Getting attacked on the other hand, that could be a problem. Especially since he'd left all his weapons behind. Something his guide noticed.

"It is good you go unarmed, she will be more likely to reveal herself" the centaur said.

"Who is she?"

Harry wasn't sure if the centaur didn't hear him or was just ignoring him when he changed the subject.

"Some nights back, I was gazing at the sky and beheld the strangest sight" he said, "A star crossing the path of another. Where this star came from I cannot say, nor can I tell where it went after but for a time it was there, sitting atop the other. There was the strangest sense of time to it as well, like a lifetime in a single moment."

Harry walked silently behind the centaur, unable to believe what he was hearing. Taken as a metaphor Harry could almost believe the old horse knew what had happened to him.

"It was after this I began to see portents of your coming. I knew she would want to meet you."

"Who is she?" he asked again.

The centaur glanced back at him, eyes full of ancient wisdom weighing his worth. He did not flinch or even miss a step. He knew his worth. Let the old horse judge as he would.

"This was not the first time I have seen such a phenomenon" he said, turning back and continuing through the wood, "that night I saw a strange man lurking through the wood. As a young colt, I was curious, so I followed him, to this place."

The forest opened into a clearing and Harry beheld the remains of a small shrine or temple. The columns were worn and broken, the roof was completely gone, and what few stones remained were crumbled and covered in lichen and roots.

Roots, of a single tree, sprouting up from the center of the old place.

"When he came here he planted that tree, left her by it, then disappeared."

Harry opened his mouth to ask once again, who is she, when movement from within silenced him.

"Magorium?" a timid voice called.

"I am here" the centaur replied.

A small form moved in the shadows and Harry watched as she stepped into the early evening moonlight. He stifled a gasp and tried not to stare.

She was a willowy thing, long and slender. Her hair was pale blonde reaching all the way to her delicate hips. Her eyes were wide and innocent, and Harry felt the overwhelming urge to protect the fragile waif. It was only a small detail that gave him pause. Given her nudity he could see every inch of delicate skin, even those few bits that weren't.

The small woody patches sent all the clues tumbling into place. He could have smacked himself for not seeing it sooner.

"Dryad" he mumbled aloud.

"Who is that?" she asked, trembling timidly.

"This is the one I told you about" said the centaur.

"My reputation precedes me" Harry mused, stepping into view.

The dryad shrunk back behind one of the standing columns, "He is, a wizard?"

Harry could tell she was not fond of that idea, "In this place I was a wizard. In another place I was a ranger."

The dryad peeked out from her hiding place, hair falling carelessly across one big expressive eye.

"I knew a ranger once" she whispered, "he was very brave. Are you very brave?"

"My daughter, the black dragon, seems to think so."

The shock was evident as the rest of her head came into view, "You have a daughter, and she's a black dragon?"

"She's adopted" Harry said with a shrug, "In which I mean 'she' adopted 'me' as her father."

"Why would a dragon adopt a human for a father?"

Why wouldn't it just eat you, being the question left unasked?

"Seraphina was trapped in a human form by a magic collar when we found her. It wasn't till recently that we were finally able to remove it."

"Why would you do that?"

Harry openly chuckled which surprised the dryad, "You know, my friends asked me much the same question when I did it."

The dryad watched him sit on a fallen column. She looked expectantly, waiting for him to answer.

"In any form, my little Sera will always be my little Sera" he said, "I never for a moment doubted that."

The dryad considered him for a moment before voicing her assessment, "You aren't brave, you are mad."

There was a hint of a grin on her face when Harry burst out laughing, "Well, you know, wouldn't be the first time someone called me that" he said between guffaws, "Min used to tell me that all the time."

"Who's Min?"

Harry could hear the honest curiosity from the shy dryad, his hook was in, "Minvara was a dark elf I was friends with."

"Friends! With a dark elf! Impossible!"

Harry just smiled as he proceeded to draw her out with the fantastical tales of his life too strange to be anything but true. You couldn't make this stuff up.

…

The Chamber of secrets was silent as he returned late that evening. Not the eerie kind of silent one would expect but a warm comfortable silence, homey even. This was largely do to the living room area they'd thrown together from old discarded furniture and Sera's 'nest', a bed of hot coals she kept going with an occasional flaming snore.

They'd thrown up a transfigured fireplace as a sort of joke, but it did strangely add to the coziness of the space.

When Harry arrived the only person still awake was Luna who sat in a squishy looking chair sowing at something. Hermione sat in a high back chair with a large book in her lap, fast asleep. The twins were coiled around each other on the sofa in that way only twins can be, and Ruby lay on a fainting couch, her head resting at the top, eyelashes fluttering. A sordid dream no doubt. Ron was absent, but he'd offered to play cat and mouse with the inquisitor's that evening and was likely in bed already.

Harry stood a moment just taking it all in.

Luna being the only one awake seemed oddly appropriate. Despite Hermione's tendency to be a mother hen, it had always been Luna he'd seen as his female counterpart in their group. She'd certainly taken her role as Sera's mother just as seriously as Harry had, in her own quirky way. He really couldn't imagine his life without her at this point.

"Evening love."

Luna looked up from her work and smiled, "Your back?"

"Brought you some presents" he said, holding up the bag.

Luna's eyes lit up and she reached out expectantly. Harry chuckled at her childish behavior and handed her the bag.

"How was it then?" she asked as she ransacked his sack.

"An evening full of surprises" he said cryptically.

In her ransacking she came upon one of them, "What is this?" she asked, holding up a curved branch.

"Wood."

"Mmm, wood" Ruby mumbled in her sleep.

Harry shook his head indulgently at the interruption, "We have a dryad in the Forbidden Forest."

Luna looked at him quizzically, "I've never heard of there being dryads in this world. Certainly not at Hogwarts."

"She's not from this world" he said, "according to Magorium she was brought here when he was just a colt."

"Then, that means…"

Harry held up his hand to stop her, "Let's not go down that rabbit hole right now" he said, "we've more pressing concerns at the moment. Let's focus on them."

"Ohhh, but I like rabbit holes" Luna whined cutely.

Harry chuckled then bent down and kissed the silly girl. Despite all the years they'd been together he never got over this, or the way she just melted when he did it.

"I'm going to bed" he said after releasing her captured lips, "before that one wakes up and demands to come with."

Luna tittered when he gestured at the sleeping succubus.

"Don't stay up too late."

"Yes darling" she said with a smug little grin.

Watching him go she waited till he was out of earshot before setting her sowing aside and getting up to follow him.

He did tell her not to stay up after all.


	5. Friends in the dark

Chapter 04 – Friends in the dark

…

Bored, there was never a worse thing to be. Idle hands are the devil's playground they say.

Seraphina didn't know much about playgrounds, but she had seen a few devils in her time. She had no idea what they had to do with idleness though.

These were the ridiculous thoughts that plagued her mind as she ambled through the forest. Boredom really was the worst. It brought her mind down the most absurd and unproductive paths and caused her to be the most disobedient child.

Case and point, she was not supposed to be out in the woods. Papa had warned her not to go.

She loved him dearly and normally would never have dreamed of disobeying, but she was bored, and her only source of entertainment were her father's spare women.

She did not typically mind the trollops. These three had even proven useful at times. Now was not one of those times and she truly feared doing something regrettable if she remained in their presence much longer.

How long could one talk about cloths anyway?

It didn't matter. She was in the forest and they were down in her papa's secret chamber. A fine place to work and sleep but the mind quickly grew stagnant without space, and what space it was.

Everything smelled vibrantly of life or stank of death. It was marvelous. She missed this.

Even the Underdark had possessed that organic odor despite being deep beneath the ground. Hogwarts didn't though, at least not any of the parts she'd seen.

She hoped her papa would understand. She was fairly sure he would. He was very much like her, or perhaps it was she who was like him.

She absently pondered this as she strolled through the wood, oblivious to the eyes that followed her, all eight of them. The spider was far from his father's territory, it too was being disobedient. He however was not suffering over this.

His father had rules about hunting the humans but this one was not concerned. His father was old. Even if he did find out, what could he do? Nothing, was the conclusion he had come to. And he hadn't been the only one. His cohort was near and soon this pitiful stray would be food. That was his thought as he stalked closer and closer.

Seraphina would later admit her shame for letting them get as close as they did without her noticing. It just went to show how detrimental an idle mind could be when it began to wander.

She gave a startled squeak when the first came charging out of the bushes and only just avoided the flying tackle from behind as the second launched itself at her.

The arachnids were quick to flank her, and she had a moment of panic. She was unarmed and there were two of them and they were bigger than her. They were bigger than her?

"Oh right" she chuckled.

Without warning the preteen girl exploded into a cloud of darkness. Shocked, the spiders froze. It was the last mistake either would ever make.

A massive claw crushed the first with insulting ease. The second tried to scurry away and was smashed into a tree by the absent flick of a massive tail. Seraphina looked down at her handiwork with smug satisfaction.

"Feels good being able to do that" she rumbled, then frowned, "I hope no one saw that first bit" if the wizard found out she'd never live it down.

Danger past, she considered her options. She gone into the forest to assuage her boredom and there were lots of spiders in the forest, her papa had said so. She could certainly entertain herself a while hunting them. The idea was not without its appeal.

But spiders weren't the only thing in the forest.

The dryad her papa had spoken of stuck out in her mind. She wasn't sure why, but quite suddenly she decided she wanted to meet this tree girl. It wasn't something she could explain. A passing whim.

None the less, this idea appealed to her far more than terrorizing a nest full of eight legged freaks. She could do that anytime. Though, thinking of eight legged freaks…

"I wonder how they taste" she mused, looking at the squashed arachnid below her claw.

Some time later she stood, once again in her human form, admiring a ruined temple. Her papa had described the place to her and she was certain this was it, there was just one thing missing.

"Hello."

Silence.

"Hellooooo."

Again, silence.

Seraphina frowned. Was this not the place? She was almost certain it was. How many decrepit shrines could there be in a forest. Her musings were made irrelevant when a timid voice called out from the shrine.

"Go away."

Seraphina blinked in surprise, "Excuse me."

"Go away, or face my wrath."

The dragon girl snickered, "Wrath is it?" yeah, she sounded very wrathful.

"I mean it, you'll be sorry."

Who did she think she was fooling, "I think I'd be more sorry if I did leave" she'd clearly be missing out on a good laugh if nothing else.

"Who are you?" she trembled as she poked her head out from the crumbling masonry.

"Seraphina" the dragon girl said proudly, "my papa calls me Sera, you met him the other day."

"The ranger?" she seemed emboldened, stepping from cover. Then, a stray thought took hold, her eyes bugged out comically as she pointed an accusing finger, "You're the dragon."

"Uh, yes" well she was.

"Eep!"

Eep? She would have understood screaming in terror, but eep. If that wasn't sufficiently silly, she then toppled over backwards drawing in her arms and legs and laying on her back like a stunned squirrel.

Seraphina stared at the weird little wood girl certain of one thing. There's no way the spiders could have been even half as amusing.

"Are you alright?" she queried, casually meandering over to the petrified dryad.

The dryad gave no response.

"Hellooo, anyone in there?"

Blank eyes stared back silently.

"Hmm, would it be ironic if I poked her with a stick" she mused aloud, nudging the oversized possum with her foot.

"Eek!"

Seraphina jumped at the exclamation. The petrified dryad wobbled in her wake then went still. What the hell had just happened? She'd just nudged her with her foot, in the side.

She mulled that thought a bit, then stopped. Her face split into a Cheshire grin.

"Oh, you really are just too much" she cackled, eyeing her prey who began to sweat.

Elsewhere in the forest, another young lady was being disobedient. Good day for it apparently.

Phillene was bored, must have been going around. But she had a plan, a solution. Her grandfathers not so secret, secret. She'd always wanted to meet the little hidden girl, but she'd never been bored enough to do it.

Today was different. She was totally bored enough and after what her grandfather did with that wizard boy the other night, why wouldn't she.

Her thrill grew as she drew nearer to the old shrine. It grew confused when she heard a voice, begging and screaming. Typically, such sounds did not bode well but nothing could have prepared her for what she found.

A dragon, massive and black, sat near the ruined shrine holding a small girl in its claw. A long serpent like tongue extended from between frightful jaws and lashed the poor maiden. She squealed and screamed and begged for mercy, but the beast would not relent.

Phillene stood frozen in place. It was not the sight of the dragon that caused this… mostly. There was something about the whole scene that seemed wrong.

At first glance it appeared strait forward. Evil beast, damsel in distress, simple. But the longer she watched, the more she began to question.

Why didn't the dragon just eat her already? Why was she squirming like that? Was she… laughing.

The weirdness was too much.

"Eh?"

Hearing her exclamation, the dragon paused in its activity and turned its attention on her.

"Well, hello" said the dragon.

"Help me" the small girl cried weakly, barely able to move.

"Oh hush you" the dragon said giving the girl a lick which caused her to squeal and squirm again.

"This is just, I mean, what are you doing?"

The dragon considered her question a moment while its victim lay in its claw panting, "Being bored" it said at last, "You?"

"I was, kinda doing the same thing" she confessed.

This seemed to delight the dragon and she offered her prey to Phillene, "Would you like to tickle her as well."

"NO!" she exclaimed, squirming just right to fall out of the claw and onto the ground, "Ha ha, I have escaped."

The dragon looked down at the tiny girl, "You have to be somewhere I'm not for it to count as an escape."

This proved harder to do than one might think as her thorough tickling had left her quite exhausted. She weakly tried to sit up. Failing that she attempted to roll over. Failing that as well she lay on her back and whine piteously.

Despite how pathetic she looked the young centaur couldn't help but titter a little.

"She really is more entertaining than the spiders" said the dragon.

"You've seen them?"

The dragon nodded, "A couple of them jumped me on my way out here."

Phillene gave the dragon a skeptical look, "Even the biggest of them couldn't hope to take you."

The dragon then seemed to realize, yes, it was a dragon and before Phillene's astonished eyes, melted into a small human girl.

"This might look like a more tempting target" she said.

"How did you do that?"

"Transformation is inherent to my kind" she said, "though I've only recently got much use out of it. Long story."

"She's a monster" said the girl on the ground, "she'll devour us all."

The dragon girl shrugged, "Maybe later."

The centaur snickered at the byplay. She still didn't understand what she'd walked into, but she wasn't regretting it.

"I'm Phillene" she said, offering her hand in the way she understood humans did.

The dragon girl smiled, taking the offered hand, "Seraphina" she said, "and this one I call Squeaky."

The other girl gave her a sour look which only made the other two laugh.

"So, what is there around her besides spiders and dryads?" Seraphina asked.

"Not much" said Phillene, "We don't usually go near the castle, though uncle Firenze is teaching up there. There's the lake, but father says to stay away from it. He says there's some sort of monster in it that eats naughty children."

"Really?" said Seraphina with a wicked glint in her eye, "That sounds too good not to investigate."

…

"I am very disappointed in you three."

Harry looked down at the trio of young ones, all who refused to meet his eye. And why would they? They knew they were in trouble.

"We… didn't meant to… I mean" the squeaky dryad trembled.

"What she means is, we weren't trying…" the centaur added.

"It's all the squids fault" Sera declared.

Harry gave his daughter a skeptical look, "Was it now?"

"Well, I mean, he was, uh…mouthing off" the mighty dragon wilted with every word.

"That so?" she visibly flinched at his icy tone, "And, how would you know this, since you were 'not' supposed to leave the castle?"

She had no response for that.

"Do you realize all the trouble you've caused? The entire castle would be out here right now if I hadn't heard about it first. Every person, every single one, down here, because a certain dragon decided to fight with a mouthy squid."

Sera looked ready to crawl into a hole, but it was the dryad who was having the most pronounced reaction.

"People! All the… castle, everyone, I… eep!"

And just like that she was doing her stunned squirrel impression again.

"Oh for goodness sakes" Harry sighed.

"We really need to work on her" said Phillene.

Harry said nothing but picked the petrified dryad off the ground and placed her on the centaurs back.

"Go" he ordered, pointing to the forest.

Giving a hesitant glance at Sera, Phillene slowly made her way back to the forest.

Now alone with her papa, Sera felt truly afraid. She had seen the power of his fury, but never had it directed at her before. In that moment she was not a great and mighty dragon, but a small and frightened child staring up at the terrifying monolith that was her father.

"Papa, I…"

"Caused a lot of trouble today?"

"Yes papa."

He didn't look at her, but she could still feel his disapproving stare.

"You deliberately disobeyed me, exposed yourself and your friends."

"yes papa."

"And then you cause that huge ruckus with the squid and for what, your ego?"

"… I'm sorry papa."

"Sorry isn't good enough Sera" he said harshly, "as the leader it is your job to keep a level head, to consider the consequences of your actions, and not just go flying off the handle because someone gives you a little lip."

"Leader? Wait, what…"

Her tear stained face looked up in confusion to see her papa grinning down at her.

"You don't expect me to believe the dryad was in charge."

Her mind raced to understand. He was smiling but he had been angry, and he was calling her a leader, "papa?"

"Oh Sera" he said lifting her up and holding her close as she began to cry in earnest, "what am I going to do with you?"

She didn't know. That being the source of her distress, and so she just hung on for dear life.

"You are going to be such a bad influence on them. I can tell" said Harry with a knowing chuckle.

"You're not mad?" she sniffled.

"I am" he said, "but that doesn't mean I don't love you" he assured her, "But if you ever do something like this again I will spank you till you can't sit down for a week, understand?"

She nodded like a manic bobblehead.

"Good" he said giving her one final squeeze before putting her down, "now go, before they start thinking I ate you or something."

Her face lit up as he smiled down with paternal affection. One quick kiss and "I love you papa" and she was gone, racing after her new friends.

Harry watched her go, emotions warring. He barely noticed when a pair of slender arms wrapped around him from behind.

"You're a good daddy Harry."

"Thank you, Luna" he said without enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?"

"She's growing up. I don't know how to feel about that."

"What father does?"

He turned around to look at the little blonde with her arms around him.

"What do I do Luna?"

"What you've always done Harry" she replied, "your best."

Harry smiled, raised his hand to caress her cheek in that way he knew she liked, "What would I do without you Luna?"

"Mmm, let's not think about it" she purred, nuzzling against his chest.


	6. Light in the dark

Chapter 05 – Light in the dark

…

Harry heard her coming the moment her heel struck the bottom step. It was the dead of night, just slipping into the earliest hours of morning. It was a bad sign.

He gripped his wand under his pillow and feigned sleep as she crept into the room. Her robes swished as she brushed right past and went to Ron's bed.

"Mr. Weasley."

"Huh, whoozat?"

Ron never was quick to wake.

"It's Professor McGonagall Mr. Weasley."

"Wha, Professor? What's?"

He mumbled in confusion as Harry listened intently. He suspected he may need to repeat it for him later.

"There's been an emergency, your father."

"Dad!? What happened, what's wrong?"

Now he was awake, and so was everyone else in the room.

"There's no easy way to say this. Your father was attacked. He's dying."

Harry gripped his wand fiercely to stifle his gasp. Ron had no such problem as he looked like he'd just been clubbed over the head.

"What?"

"They don't know how long he has, the venom it's… they want the whole family there. Get dressed quickly, I'll return shortly."

She swished out of the room with understandable haste. Ron barely moved. His brain didn't seem able to understand what had just happened.

"He's a good man."

Harry turned to look at the little blonde mop hiding under the covers next to him.

"Arthur?"

She nodded, "Didn't she say something about venom?"

"Pretty good idea who's responsible" said Harry, his mind racing.

"Harry?"

Harry looked over at his friend, still staring in wide-eyed shock, "Yeah Ron?"

"Did, did she say, what I think she said. I mean, she was here, wasn't she? I didn't dream it, did I?"

"She was here" said Harry, "You need to get dressed."

"Yeah, yeah, get dressed."

Numbly, he did so. His motions were purely mechanical, no thought, no agency. And when McGonagall returned he went with her, like a man being led to the gallows.

"Do… do you think he'll be alright" Neville asked.

"Iss not bloody right, it ain't" Seamus opined.

"No, no it's not" Harry agreed.

Luna felt a chill run down her spine. She knew that tone. She loved that tone.

"Harry?"

"Get Hermione up, if she isn't already. Tell her what's happening."

Without a word she slid out of bed, naked as a jaybird, and dashed out of the room.

"The bloody hell" exclaimed Seamus.

"Don't see that every day" Dean agreed.

"Dobby" Harry ordered as he went to his trunk.

The elf appeared, immediately sensing his masters mood, "Master" he said quietly.

"Dobby, I need to ask you something" the elf nodded, "Are you able to take others with you when you come and go like you do."

"Yes Master."

"Through the wards?"

"Wards is meaning nothing to elves."

"More than one person?"

"Yes Master."

"Harry, what are you going to do?"

Harry turned to his timid roommate, "Whatever I have to" he said, "let's go Dobby."

"Where is we going?" the elf asked following his master down the stairs.

"To get Hermione, then to St. Mungo's. We have a life to save."

By chance, Hermione had been roused when McGonagall had come for Ginny and after being filled in by Luna, she was anxiously waiting. Harry marched into the common room. No words were exchanged. None were needed.

When Dobby extended his hand, she took it without hesitation and they were gone. The sudden shift was only mildly disorienting and they found themselves in the sterile halls of St. Mungo's.

"That was, different" Hermione opined.

Harry nodded, "Thank you Dobby, I'll call you when we're done."

The little elf nodded and vanished without a word.

"So, we're here, now how do we find Arthur?"

Harry gave his surroundings a quick once over then stopped at the pretty girl behind the desk.

"I think I'll ask her" he gestured for Hermione to wait by the lift as he approached the bored looking witch at the desk.

The receptionist didn't even register his presence till he was leaning on the counter. She gave a startled "eep" then got a good look at him and blushed.

"Can I help you?" she stammered.

"I do hope so" he said in a voice that was deep and calm.

Hermione watched and rolled her eyes, "That boy could charm the knickers off a nun."

It only took a moment to find out where Arthur was, and they left the dazed woman staring off into space and giggling girlishly to herself.

"Oh honestly!"

"Don't be jealous Hermione."

Circumventing the duty healer, they approached their target. He lay in the bed, sweating profusely. He was wretchedly pale. His breathing was hard and ragged. Molly knelt at the side of the bed holding his hand and trying desperately to hold back her tears.

She never saw them standing over her. Never felt the spell that hit her. Harry caught her as she fell sideways, lifted her up and set her gently in a nearby chair.

"This is bad Harry."

"How bad?"

"The venom has spread throughout his entire body. His heart can't take much more, I don't know if I can save him."

"I do."

The Cleric looked at her friend, tears threatening to fall, "Harry, I don't…"

The words died on her lips when he grabbed her by the shoulders and pierced her soul with those fierce green eyes, "I do" he repeated, "I do know."

She never understood what it was about Harry that could just make the heart soar. But it did. Hers did.

She turned to her patient with vigor. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the tiny harp Dobby had found for her. She plucked a string and flinched.

"That's not it."

She tried again. Still not right but it didn't make her flinch.

"Wish I'd had time to try this out before now."

A song suddenly filled the air. A melodic tune that vibrated the harp in her hand. She felt the strings, the notes, the harp singing in her hand.

She opened her eyes and beheld a sight. A majestic face with plumage of red and gold. A phoenix.

"Fawkes" Harry said, identifying the fabulous avian.

Fawkes bobbed his head excitedly.

"If you're here, Dumbledore?"

The phoenix shook its head.

"That song" Hermione interrupted, "It sounded familiar."

Fawkes bobbed again, then looked pointedly at Arthur.

"It's for him? It'll help him?"

In response Fawkes sang again. Hermione felt more than heard the song. Her fingers brushed the harp in time. She could feel it at the back of her throat. The magic building, the song growing.

She opened her mouth and it came. Celestial words, flowing like water rolled off her tongue. Arthur was bathed in a brilliant light as the Angel Singer performed for him.

…

"Come along everyone."

It tore at her heart, leading them. Minerva McGonagall had not taken students to St. Mungo's since the Dark Lord's demise. She had hoped never to do so again.

It weighed on her tired old soul, the knowledge that this would likely not be the last time. The bad days were returning and what were they doing, guarding some fool prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. Losing people before the war had even begun.

She wanted to scream. Shout and rail and throw things at the sheer stupidity of it all. A good man lay dying and for what, some drivel that wouldn't make sense till it was already too late.

Her typically stern face hid her inner turmoil as they stepped into the emergency care ward. A frantic healer went rushing into the ward and her heart sank.

It couldn't be. They couldn't be too late.

She rushed down the hall with the Weasley children on her heels. She followed the healer through the ward, right to Arthur Weasley. She stared in shock.

He sat on the edge of the bed as half a dozen healers waved wands at him. Two others sat nearby looking absolutely flabbergasted while his wife clung to his side like she never intended to let go.

He was fine. The picture of health. He smiled indulgently at all the attention and simply waited for everyone to be done, patient as a saint.

"Dad!"

The children rushed to their father's side, daring to believe their own eyes. None were too proud to cry, and they did. As a family they wept for joy.

It took all her years of practice not to join them. She distracted herself by interrogating one of the shell-shocked healers.

"Gone, all gone" the man said in a hollow voice, "His body was choked with venom. It was in everything. Now it's all gone."

"How? How did it happen?"

He shook his head, staring blankly, "Impossible. No way to. Impossible."

Impossible was it? Well, someone had certainly thought it was possible, and then gone ahead and proved it.

Minerva didn't like to use the word miracle. When you lived in a world where any two-bit drunk waving a stick could turn water into wine it seemed rather trite. But, it wasn't every day a man basically came back from the dead either.

Quietly she said a thank you to whatever passing angels had happened by and given a good man a second chance.

Out in the hall, Harry supported Hermione as they listened in on the commotion in the ward.

"Sounds like a happy ending" said Hermione, tiredly leaning her head against Harry's shoulder.

"Never expected otherwise" said Harry patting her on the head.

"Prat" she complained, lazily swatting at his hand, "Harry, m'tired."

"You don't say."

"Take me back to bed."

Harry chuckled, "Really Miss Granger, so forward."

Hermione grumbled something against his chest. She was too far gone to muster a proper retort. Harry shook his head and turned to look at the great bird on his shoulder.

"What'cha say Fawkes, back to Hogwarts?"

Fawkes nodded his ascent and before Harry could blink, they vanished in a burst of flame.

He hadn't been expecting that.


	7. Walking in the dark

Chapter 06 – Walking in the dark

…

The Christmas hols had come, and the timing couldn't have been worse. Not since the last time she'd summoned the angels had she been so exhausted by a spell. Not since Cathedral, had she been so uncertain about things. It seemed fitting she should find herself in church.

It wasn't a large church. She'd been going there since she was a child, as far back as she could remember. It hadn't changed much in that time. She liked that. The comfortable familiarity of it all, it helped her think, and she had much on her mind.

It was a miracle, what she'd done for Arthur Weasley, that much she could understand. It was the involvement of Fawkes that left her feeling conflicted. How he had taught her the spell with his song, and the fact he now seemed to be stalking her.

It wasn't that she thought ill of the phoenix or his intent, but why? Why had he been able to teach her the spell? Where had he learned it? What was the connection between the phoenix and her Clerical magic? She had nothing but questions and nowhere to look for answers.

So there she sat, staring up at the face of a man famous for his miracles. A pity he wasn't there in a more corporeal form, she would have loved to pick his brain on a few topics. Perhaps he could have told her what to do, she certainly didn't know.

"Much on your mind miss Granger?"

The young woman gave a startled squeak as she found herself not alone. Apparently, Harry wasn't the only sneaky bastard out there.

"Did I startle you?" the aged priest grinned.

"No, no just, lost in thought" she stammered with false bravado.

The priest nodded indulgently as he approached the alter, "I often find myself in similar straits. But, by the grace of god, I always find my way eventually. What troubles you?"

So many things, "Just a lot of questions, not enough answers."

"That's usually how it is" the old man said, "One will always have more questions than answers."

How annoyingly true, "Father, have you ever, questioned, your faith?"

"All the time."

His answer surprised her, "But, you're a priest."

"Yes" he agreed, "which means I probably question my faith far more than most."

Hermione did not understand. She knew a thing or two about questioning faith, she'd had a mental breakdown the last time she'd done it.

"You look confused?"

Hermione nodded, she was.

The old priest smile, "I've been around a long time miss Granger. I've seen the very best, and the very worst that mankind has to offer. There have been times I wished nothing more than to throw up my hands and scream 'why God, why'. And there have been times I have seen god, with my very own eyes, move the hardest hearts.

"I question my faith every day miss Granger, and I keep coming back to the same answer."

"What's that?"

"That I will wake up tomorrow and begin the process all over again."

His cheeky smile made her laugh, "Oh really."

"Faith is neither an easy or simple thing. Personally, I don't think it should be. We value things more if we have to work for them."

"Now 'that' I understand" did she ever.

"Seek and ye shall find" the priest said, "they may not come quickly, but they won't come at all if you never bother to look."

How true, she thought, "Thank you Father."

"That's what I'm here for."

Hermione left the church in high spirits. She hadn't found her answers, but she had remembered her purpose. She was Hermione Granger dammit. If she didn't have the answers, she'd find them. That is what she did.

A melodic trill drew her attention and she spotted Fawkes sitting atop the cross at the top of the church.

The phoenix trilled his greeting and Hermione smiled.

"We're going to have to talk about this stalking thing when we get back to Hogwarts" she shouted.

The phoenix looked away, guilty, and Hermione laughed. She turned and walked away as the phoenix began to sing.

"I wonder what Harry's doing?" she thought aloud as Joy to the World rang out overhead.

Harry found himself wondering the same thing of her later that day as he and Sirius admired their handiwork. It was a crude sort of box they'd cobbled together out of scraps. Tacking it to the wall had been the real challenge. Hitting it with the silencing charm afterward had been extremely gratifying.

"I can't believe we never thought to do that before" Harry mused.

"I like to think outside the box" quipped Sirius.

Harry gave his godfather a look "Sirius -ly?"

Sirius looked shocked, "My godson!" he declared proudly.

Harry just shook his head, "What am I going to do with you Snuffles."

The 'man' who suddenly became a dog sat up and begged pathetically. Harry laughed, pushing his dogfather over and rubbing his belly.

"Who's a good dogfather? You are. Yes you are."

Sirius groaned under the attention as the belly rub turned his brain to mush.

"Does Snuffles want walkies? Does Snuffles want to go walkies?"

Heck yeah's he did. He jumped to his feet hopping around excitedly. It took much longer than necessary getting the collar on because of this.

Stealthily they snuck their way to the door. They'd almost made it when Ron came walking by with a tray full of treats. Of course, he spotted the two not very sneaky people trying to sneak out.

"Eh Harry" he said nonchalantly munching a gingerbread man.

"Hey Ron."

"You a, goin out?"

"Just, walking the dog."

"Takin im to the park then?"

"Not a bad idea. You wanna come?"

Ron looked conflicted, "I was actually gonna see if dad wanted to play some chess."

Harry nodded, understanding, "That's fine."

"Ya know it's just, I thought I was gonna lose im and… You remember, back then, when I said I didn't care if we came back?"

"Yeah, I remember" said Harry, "I remember most of the stupid things you've said over the years and I don't even hold most of them against you."

Ron chuckled weakly, "Only most?"

"Mmm, I'd be less worried about me, and more worried about Hermione."

"We have been a bad influence on her."

"Yep."

"Ron! Don't you be eating all the cookies."

Ron cringed, "I better go before they come looking for me."

Harry nodded, "I'll see you later."

Harry waited till Ron had scurried up the stairs before turning again to the door, "Well, shall we?"

Snuffles huffed quietly and together they slipped out of Grimauld Place.

It was snowing lightly as they strolled down the street. The old houses, like something out of Charles Dickens, were covered in a fluffy coat of white. It was magical in a way, even to a couple of wizards.

They went unhurriedly down the walk, just a bloke and his dog out for a stroll. Snuffles tried catching snowflakes on his tongue and wound up walking into more than a few walls and fence bars for his trouble.

Harry laughed at his undeterred dogfather as he hopped up on his hind legs to try and catch them that way. It didn't take long for him to slip and flop over into the snow.

"You are such a ham."

"Woof!" and your point is?

Somehow, between catching snowflakes and rolling around in the snow they made it to the park.

It was late afternoon and the park appeared deserted. This proved untrue as they came around the pond and found a group of girls playing on the ice.

The old hound decided he needed a rest and planted his butt so he could watch the girls. Harry chuckled and let the old dog have his fun.

The girls continued sliding around the ice like they weren't being watched. Sirius had his eyes on the tall blondes, twins if he was not mistaken. His attention moved when another came sliding past. My but she was 'well rounded'.

A sprightly blonde with a pixie face approached while Sirius was entranced by more, developed, figures.

"Enjoying his Christmas present?" she observed.

"Yeah, he doesn't get out much" Harry chuckled then cupped her cheek, "So, where's my present?"

Sirius came out of his daydream just in time to see his godson making out with a blonde cutie he hadn't noticed. His heart swelled. His godson made him so proud.

The sound of crunching snow drew his attention to a small dark-haired girl who ran up to Harry and his 'friend'.

"Papa" she squealed and leapt into Harry's waiting arms.

Sirius brain froze.

Harry hardly noticed as he cuddled with his daughter, "Did you have fun on the ice" he asked.

"No" she said, "It is a stupid activity for stupid people."

"Kept falling down, huh?"

"It's not fair. Walking should not be that hard."

Harry laughed until he heard a flop. Sirius had attempted to adjust his perspective, discovered his head didn't turn that far and wound up lying on his back with his legs in the air like a bit of road kill.

"I think we broke him" Harry quipped.

It didn't last and Sirius, now human, leapt to his feet and began shouting questions. His hands at least were shouting, his word processer had yet to come back online so nothing was coming out of his forward noise hole.

"You getting any of this love?"

Luna stared with intense concentration, "Something about, cheese? A goat maybe?"

Sirius sighed in frustration, attempted to collect his thoughts, failed, then gave up.

"Eh?"

"I see you're a little confused" Harry offered.

"Little nothing!" He exclaimed.

Harry chuckled, "Introductions perhaps" at Sirius emphatic nod, "This delectable dish is my girlfriend, Luna Lovegood."

"Lovegood?" he considered the big-eyed blonde, "and does she?"

Harry smirked, "Indeed she does" he assured.

"I does what?" asked Luna, adorably perplexed.

Harry whispered something in her ear which made her pail cheeks pink.

"Oh. Yeah, I does that."

Both men chuckled, "And this is my 'adopted' daughter, Seraphina."

"Adopted?" that made him feel slightly less old.

"I adopted him as my papa" she explained.

Sirius looked at Harry expectantly, "Bit of a story" he admitted.

"Can't wait to hear it."

Harry shook his head, "We'll get to that."

Sirius didn't much care for that answer, but he could wheedle it out of him, "So, found these two at Hogwarts I take it?"

"Just this one" said Harry, indicating Luna, "Not this one, or those three."

Sirius was surprised to discover the girls he'd been ogling had come to join them. Why not.

"The twins are Lucinda and Mooneria" the two blondes blew him a kiss.

"And this one is Ruby" the third declared, invading the poor old dogs personal space, "and you must be Sirius."

His brain went a little fuzzy as the highly attractive female began pawing him. He could feel her warmth and she smelled absolutely divine. He had to fight it. His godson would not distract him with cute girls. Really.

"Careful Ruby, I don't know if his poor 'old' heart can handle you."

"Who you callin old!"

He would have been more mad about the comment but it was really hard. Really hard.

"Alright that's enough, you can play later."

Reluctantly Ruby detached herself from Sirius. The whine that followed would have been sad coming from a dog, but since he was a man, well.

"You can have her back later" Harry promised, "Right now we have work to do."

Producing a rolled-up carpet from nowhere, the twins set it on the ground and rolled it out. Furniture appeared and grew to full size as the carpet opened and in short order they had a cozy sitting room, sans walls or ceiling.

"Sirius, have a seat" said Harry, "Luna, the jar."

Luna pulled a small mason jar from her pocket and handed it to Harry.

"What's in the jar?"

Harry turned to his godfather, "This" he said, "is Rita Skeeter."

"The reporter" said Sirius nervously.

Harry nodded, "She's here for a once in a lifetime interview with the one and only Sirius Black."

Said Sirius Black stared at his godson as he opened the jar and let a tiny bug flying out. Seeing that bug turn into a woman didn't surprise him, he already knew that trick.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Getting a retrial in the only court you ever had one in. The court of public opinion."

Sirius just looked at him confused.

"The ministry has told everyone their side of the story. Now we're going to tell them yours."

"And you trust 'her' to do that?"

Not an unfair question given her history.

"You have my word Mr. Black. Nothing but the absolute unvarnished truth."

Sirius gave her a skeptical look.

"I don't have a choice" she admitted under his scrutinizing gaze.

"We're holding a sword over her head, so to speak."

Sirius watched the reporter glance nervously at his godson, like a mouse might glance at a hungry cat. Well now he just had more questions.

"You're sure about this?"

Harry nodded, "Trust me."

Not as easy as he made it sound, still, "Alright. But you owe me an explanation."

"Your story first, then mine. Rita isn't here for that."

"I could be" she offered with poorly concealed enthusiasm.

"No Rita" his stony tone sent a chill down her spine, "consider it a favor. You'd never believe it anyway."

Saying no more, Harry led Luna to one of the large padded chairs and curled up with his girlfriend.

Rita knew a lost cause and had no interest in pressing the suddenly dangerous young man. She already had the story of her career right in front of her. Why tickle the sleeping dragon?


	8. Falling in the dark

Chapter 07 – Falling in the dark

…

"Alright, good work everyone."

Harry watched the members of the D.A. stumble out the door in pairs and small groups. It was their first meeting since returning from the Holidays and he'd worked them over pretty good.

He'd made a point of working individually with everyone at least once throughout the evening, just to see how things were. This had left him with a couple points of concern.

"Harry."

He looked up at the echoing of his name to find his favorite trouble makers.

"Gentleman, and I use that term loosely."

They all chuckled at that.

"Meanin to talk to you."

"All through the hols."

"Never could pin you down."

"Long enough to do it."

"There a problem fella's" he asked, unfazed by their verbal ping pong.

"We want to know what you did."

"How you did."

"What you did for dad."

Harry gave them an unreadable look, "Not sure what you're getting at boys."

"Yes you do" they said together.

"We saw how Ron hugged Hermione."

"We saw the look you gave him."

"We're not stupid."

"We know you and Hermione did something."

"Maybe it just wasn't as bad as they thought" Harry offered.

"It was."

"We asked Mum."

And she would've known, Harry thought.

"What's done is done" he held up his hand when they made to protest, "understand lads, I could tell you the complete unvarnished truth, and you'd never believe me."

"Try us."

Harry shook his head. They weren't going to let up on this. He needed to direct them toward something else.

"Too much to cover right now" he deflected, "And anyway, I need your help with something."

That got their attention and Harry knew he needed to run with it while he had it.

"Did either of you notice anything, unusual, with Marietta tonight?"

"Edgecombe?"

Harry nodded.

"Not really."

"Probably wouldn't know if we had, why?"

"She seemed off, I thought. Stiff. Nervous."

"You think she's turned on us?"

It was a good question, "Can you think of anything that might have pushed her to. Maybe something, or someone at home."

"Doesn't her mum work at the ministry?"

"That being the same ministry from which came our beloved defense professor."

And the pieces started falling into place.

"Do me a favor" said Harry, "tail her. Go through her things, eavesdrop on her conversations. Find out if she's gone over to the other side."

"We could always ask her."

The hard edged to their eyes told Harry the two would do it if he asked.

"No" he said, "that'll just give us away. The less they know the more options we have, and we need options."

The two nodded, they understood. Neither even thought of second guessing Harry. Harry just had that aura of command people responded to. They'd follow her. They'd find the truth.

Elsewhere in the castle that evening a man who'd spent most of his life running from the truth was wrestling with his guilt. It was a thing he did often, more often than was probably good for his sanity.

He moaned fitfully as his unconscious mind tormented him. She was there, she was always there. She was at the very core of all his greatest failings, all the thing he wished he could forget.

She was beautiful. She was furious. She was beautiful in her fury. He loved her. He feared her. He longed to be with her. He was too much a coward to do it.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

Flashes of green, skull masks and the laughter of the mad bombarded him.

"Where are they" she roared, "Where are the vermin responsible."

Skulls scurried like rodents through familiar halls and laughter became the demented squeaking of a thousand rats racing toward a gaping maw. It was a bald pale head with no nose and it swallowed them up one after another.

The horde pushed him forward to the bottomless void as the red-haired fury demanded again and again, "Where are they?"

The push surged forward and down he fell, down, down, down. His screams were drown out by a thousand others as people, people he knew, fell all around him. They all stared at him with empty, lifeless eyes. The eyes of the dead for that is what they were. The dead that haunted him.

Their mouths worked in a robotic fashion, repeating again and again, "Where are they?"

The fall came to an abrupt end at the foot of the dark lord's throne. He stared down contemptuously, the halls suddenly full of cloaks and skull masks. The hall, the hall was familiar.

"Where" the dark lord hissed, raising his wand.

"I don't… please I don't understand" he whimpered.

"Where" the dark lord roared in the voice of a beautiful fury.

His tortured mind could take no more as the familiar halls began to melt all around him and the skull faced horde descended on him he screamed.

"Malfoy Manor!"

He bolted upright and fell out of his chair. The floor was cold, and the sudden shock of real tactile sensation helped clear his jumbled thoughts. He lay panting for a time, trying to put his mind in order and failing.

The dream, it had been so vivid, but it faded quickly and now, conscious, he could remember nothing, nothing but her.

"Lily."

It hurt to say the name, her name, and he wept angry bitter tears. He would have no sleep tonight.

Two rooms away an unlikely pair sat in an otherwise empty classroom, discussing what they had just learned.

"That man has some serious issues."

"Unresolved" added Luna.

"Johnson was a twisted bastard, but he looks positively normal by comparison."

"So, now we know where they are."

"Thanks to your little dream charm" said Ruby, holding the odd feathered item in her hand, "Where did you get this anyway?"

Luna shrugged, "Daddy picks up the most random trinkets wherever he goes. He's sweet like that."

"Do we know where, Malfoy Manor is?"

"I do" said Luna, "but I think some further reconnaissance might be in order. I believe cousin Draco could give us a fine tour of his home."

"Cousin!"

Luna nodded, "They threw mummy out of the family when she married daddy. Most people don't even know we're related."

"Does he?"

"He pretends not to."

"We could probably have Sirius scout the place too."

"It would give him something productive to do."

"Well, if you're game, how bout a little dorm invasion?"

"Only if we can do a panty raid while we're at it."

Intelligence was acquired by hook and by crook. And while the dungeon crawlers were laying out their plans for Malfoy Manor, Fred and George had discovered a more imminent threat.

They found Harry two days later, sitting up late. They said nothing, handing him a piece of parchment and awaiting his reaction.

"Is this the original" he asked after he'd finished reading it.

"Copy" they told him.

Harry nodded and threw the parchment into the fireplace, "I trust I don't have to tell you what this means."

"If she hasn't turned."

"She will before long."

"Unfortunately," Harry agreed, "The fact that her own mother is pressuring her like this is just…"

Words failed him, and he sat quietly brooding for time.

"What're we gonna do?"

It was a good question, Harry thought. He had dozens of ideas. He wasn't the least bit afraid of Umbridge personally but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. His standards were just too high.

"Let her come."

The twins looked unsure.

"That really a good idea?"

Harry smiled, a frightening feral expression, "We know she's coming, but she has no idea what she's walking into."

"And what is she walking into?"

Harry considered the question, and more importantly, the one's who'd asked. He could tell they weren't sure what to think of him anymore. He wasn't acting like the ickle Harrykins they knew. Perhaps it was time.

"Take a walk with me lads" he said.

"Where are we going?"

"That, is a secret" he said with an infuriating grin, "A secret kept for nearly a thousand years. It's where I've been keeping mine lately."

"Your secrets?"

"Really?"

"Hope you weren't planning to sleep tonight. We've a lot to cover."

"Can't wait" they echoed.


	9. Judging in the dark

Chapter 08 – Judging in the dark

…

Knowing something is going to happen is only so useful as you are prepared for that something to happen.

…

It was well into the 'study session' when Harry felt his perimeter wards trip. They were coming.

He caught Fred and Georges eye across the room and gave them a slight nod. A moment of understanding, they returned the nod and headed for the exit.

Hermione and Ron noticed them leave and looked to Harry. He confirmed, it was time, and they too rushed from the room.

The other members of the D.A. were not oblivious to these things and milled around in confusion. Harry cleared his throat, drawing their attention.

"Friends, I regret to inform you all that we have been betrayed."

He let them murmur for a second before silencing them with a gesture.

"As we speak, the enemy approaches, with the traitor and thus, the ability to reach us."

"What're we gonna do?"

"They'll catch us for sure."

"We're dead, we're all dead."

Their overdramatic panic hammered home once again that he was dealing with children. His apparent contemporaries were anything but. It was a small miracle they'd gotten this whole thing rolling in the first place.

"If you are all quite through!"

The steel in his voice silenced them all.

"Thank you. Now, we were prepared for this eventuality" with a snap of his fingers four doors appeared along the side wall, "These doors will take you to random points in the castle. From there return to your dorms, quickly."

The doors opened and those assembled began filing through.

"What about you Harry" Neville stopped to ask.

Harry smiled at his dormmate, "I've got some things to take care of. I'll be out a bit late."

Neville looked like he might object but he swallowed whatever he'd been ready to say, nodded, and left. The doors closed behind him and Harry was alone.

"Good bloke that Longbottom" he mused, "come a long way" and he snickered a little at the memory of a young Neville Longbottom threatening to 'fight' them.

"Ah memories. Dobby!"

The little elf appeared carrying his equipment. All part of the plan. His new bow shown in the dimming torchlight, dryad wood and an acromantula silk string. Not quite his old one but it would do.

His quiver was attached to a small harness which, Luna assured him, would match his new armor perfectly. He hadn't known he was getting new armor until she'd said that.

Full of surprises that one.

"Thank you Dobby" he said, taking the quiver and harness.

"Master will be safe?"

"Of course," he replied, taking his bow, "It's not my safety you should be concerned about."

"With respect. Masters safety is the only safety Dobby be concerned about."

Harry chuckled as the elf disappeared. He could understand his servants concern though he felt none himself. Umbridge and her bullies were beneath him, a fact that would likely drive them mad if they knew.

He met them at the door, standing patiently as they marched up.

"Come to give yourself up Potter?"

He ignored Draco and the disgusting pink toad, "Good evening Marietta, we missed you tonight."

The girl in question flinched, refusing to look at him.

"Mr. Potter, there's no point in stalling. We know the rest or you little 'study group' are behind that door. You are all in a lot of trouble."

Harry continued to ignore the high inquisitor as he spoke, "You shouldn't have betrayed us Mari, that's the sort of thing people tend to remember about you."

Now she was crying. It may have seemed cruel to an observer, but Harry was beyond such things.

"When this is over Mari, you will have to answer for what you've done. I suggest you think very hard on how you will defend your actions."

"Mr. Potter, are you listening?"

He was, but he continued to pretend he wasn't, "As for the rest of you. I'm giving you all one chance to throw down your wands and surrender. Do so and I promise no harm will come to you."

The group stared in disbelief. Draco pretended to laugh, some of the others joined in. They all fell silent when the wand hit the floor.

"Greengrass? What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Saving my own skin, that's what."

Draco was taken aback at the vehemence of her statement, "Yur a worthless coward" he stammered in defiance.

"Maybe" she accepted, "but I won't fight that" she said pointing at Harry.

"Really miss Greengrass. What would your parents say about this unbecoming display?" Umbridge chided in her obnoxiously girlish voice.

"That they were glad I wasn't displaying suicidal tendencies by picking fights I couldn't win" she shot back.

"Always nice to have parents looking out for their 'children's' interest, don't you think Mari?"

Marietta stared in horror while Umbridge growled in fury.

"Enough of this!"

The blasting curse wasn't very good. Her pronunciation was off, and the angry jab of the wand did nothing to improve the spell or her aim. Harry leaned slightly to one side, allowing the spell to brush past harmlessly. The door behind him cracked and split but otherwise remained. He pretended not to notice.

"So that's Greengrass, any other takers?"

"And what will you do if we don't?" demanded Pansy, "kill us?"

"No" said Harry, "You've been quite a nuisance, but your just children. Stupid, easily lead. That's not enough to warrant killing."

"And what about me Mr. Potter?" Umbridge shouted, "I am no child."

"No, you are not" he said, acknowledging her at last, "You are a vile, contemptable piece of human garbage. A miserable, loathsome bureaucrat using her power to bully and torture children."

"How… how dare you" she stuttered, feeling far less confident than she had when he was ignoring her.

"I 'dare' say there is not a pit in hell deep enough to contain the likes of you. But we will find out."

A chill of fear went through those assembled and it froze them the bare instant it took Harry to draw his arrow, pull and fire.

The arrow struck something invisible that had been hanging from the ceiling. That something exploded into clouds of vibrant colored smoke. The inquisitors panicked and tried to flee the way they'd come only to find a wall had sprung up when they weren't looking.

No way to flee they turned back to the source of their predicament, standing serenely, quickly becoming obscured by the thickening smoke.

Spells flew as inquisitors shouted curses, both magical and mundane. Harry never moved, the spells zipping harmlessly past him and the mean words bouncing off his extra thick hide.

The yelling grew louder as their target faded from sight. Once completely obscured, the yelling turned to screaming. Two short minutes later the screaming had stopped.

Harry reached up with his bow and took down the invisible bag. Making a small adjustment the smoke was sucked back in.

All around him lay bodies. Battered, bruised, and unconscious, save two. Marietta was against a wall hugging her knees and crying. Daphne Greengrass lay huddled on the floor where she'd been standing when the attack had begun.

Harry knelt down and stroked her hair. She flinched at first but dared to look up.

"It's over" Harry said, "you can get up now."

Still shaken, she looked around and almost went back to cowering at what she saw, "Are they?"

"Dead. No" said Harry.

"What will you do with them?"

"That's not your concern" he said, offering his hand.

Cautiously, she took it. Once standing Harry gave the Slytherin girl her wand and told her, "Go back to your dorm, go to bed, and forget you were ever here."

The girl stared at him with big frightened eyes, nodded, then slowly backed away before turning and fleeing down the hall.

"Well, that was quite dramatic."

"Edge of your seat for sure."

Harry didn't have to look to see the twins standing behind him. Since they were still disillusioned it would have been a pointless effort anyway.

"Surprised any of them had the sense to surrender" Harry remarked.

"What now?" asked Hermione, also disillusioned.

"You and Ron can secure Marietta. Fred and George know what to do with the rest."

"And what about her?" asked Ron.

Harry cast a feral look at the unconscious form of Dolores Umbridge, "Our dear professor has a date, and I intend to see that she isn't late."

…

Cold, wet, she didn't like it. It was uncomfortable, and she didn't like being uncomfortable. She had a very low tolerance for such things, at least when applied to herself. She couldn't handle pain, or hunger, or not getting enough sleep, or not having her tea, or…

Well, there were a lot of things she couldn't handle, but cold and wet were definitely near the top.

She groaned as she pushed herself off the chill spongy ground. She looked around bewildered. Why was she here? Where was here? She didn't know.

The last thing she remembered was confronting the Potter delinquent then everything had gone mad. She didn't know what had happened, but she swore, heads would roll for this indignity.

"Awake at last Dolores."

The portly woman scrambled frantically at the sound of her name. There was Potter, crouched on a fallen tree, looking down at her. The nerve, she thought, looking down at 'her'.

"You!" she cried, pointing an accusing finger.

"Good to see you haven't lost your senses" he said with a smirk.

"You. You will pay for this" just as soon as she found her wand.

"If you're looking for your wand, it's on the ground in front of you."

She looked down, searching the muddy earth for her magical tool. She nearly fainted when she found it, all four pieces of it.

"What have you done?"

"Leveled the field" he said, "After what you've done you're lucky I didn't break your fingers too."

He had her, she knew it but ardently refused to accept it. Her pride would not allow.

"You won't get away with this" she ranted, "They'll have you kissed for what you've done."

"Hmm, if they actually knew what I'd done you might be right. But they don't, and neither do you for that matter. If you did you'd never have antagonized me."

"What nonsense are you prattling?"

"I have tolerated your presence because dealing with you was inconvenient. But, you went to far, you overextended, and now I am forced to do so. Deal with you that is."

What absurdity, she thought. She opened her mouth to rail at him when a flicker of light caught her eye. She looked and found a centaur standing silhouetted by the moonlight.

She gasped. She hated centaurs. She hated all the inhuman filth that polluted the world. She'd been key in passing various legislations that had limited where such creatures were aloud to exist. If there was a centaur here, that meant they couldn't be far from Hogwarts.

A glint of hope blossomed at that thought which was brutally extinguished when she turned around to find another centaur standing not ten feet away. She screamed and stumbled back which brought another into view.

There was a whistle and suddenly they were everywhere. Half-man, half-horse, all around her. She wailed like a banshee till one of them looped a rope around her neck. With a vicious tug she toppled to the ground.

With the rope around her neck she was dragged away. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Potter, staring at her with cold unfeeling eyes.

…

"Marietta Edgecombe."

A single light shone down on her harshly, blinding her to anything outside of it. This was it, the end. They were going to kill her.

"Marietta Edgecombe!"

"Yes" she squeaked fearfully.

"You know why you are here" the voice accused, "You betrayed your word, your friends, you willingly gave them up into the hands of the enemy. Do you deny this?"

Why bother. They already knew.

"No, I… I do not deny it."

The booming voice was frightening but the silence that followed her admission was infinitely worse.

"The defendant acknowledges her guilt" a new voice spoke, this one gentle yet full of power, "at this juncture this tribunal would here from the defendant. Is there anything you would say in your defense?"

She'd been thinking of the answer to that question since this whole debacle began. It was her mother, she was pressured. If she didn't do it someone else would have. It wasn't her fault.

Excuses, excuses for days. She opened her mouth, nothing. Her jaw worked up and down, but her voice box refused to produce sound. The tears began streaming down her face as her chance, her only chance to save herself passed her by.

She hung her head in defeat, weeping in the heavy, deafening silence.

"It is a vile thing that a man should betray his fellow man."

The voice was gentle, but his words cut her deeper than a thousand blades.

"Perhaps, only worse is a parent that would betray their own child."

She looked up through tear filled eyes. He was only a vague silhouette, but she knew who he was. How could she not.

"What you have done cannot be excused. However… the context of the situation is not without relevance."

He stepped into the light and she couldn't help but gasp. The beam of illumination cast hard shadows that made him look much older than he was. She could easily believe it was no boy her own age standing before her but a man, hard, strong, and dangerous.

"It is the decision of this tribunal that your life should not be forfeit" he pointed a single finger at her face, "You will wear the stigma for the rest of the term, that all might see and know."

It was cruel, throwing her to the wolves. Though given what had happened the whole school would likely know by morning anyway.

She gave a timid nod.

"Then it is done."

At this, a door cracked open, letting in a beam of light.

"Go."

She didn't have to be told twice.

She was almost out the door when the voice froze her in her tracks.

"Mari."

She looked back hesitantly.

"I think it goes without saying but, you're out of the study group."


	10. Burning in the dark

Chapter 09 Burning in the dark

…

It was late night, or early morning depending how you looked at it. 2:00 a.m. was an ungodly hour by any definition, which is what made it so perfect.

The team waited out of sight at the edge of the property. It was a blind spot. Sirius had found it on one of his numerous scouting trips and it now served to hide them as they waited.

"Do you think he's alright?"

Harry looked at Hermione who looked back pensively, "He's fine."

He was an untested quantity Harry knew, but he did not doubt his resolve or tenacity. If Dobby said he could do it, Harry believed him.

"It's just, it's been so long already."

"Only five minutes" Harry replied.

"How do you know that."

"I've been counting the seconds."

A round of titters came from the back which only got worse when Hermione turned to glare at them.

"Oh honestly" she huffed indignantly.

"Why so nervous Hermione?" It wasn't like her to be so fidgety.

"We've never fought these many wizards at once before. Are we really sure we can do this?"

"Your mistake is equating the quality of wizards in there to those we've battled in the past" said Harry.

"Yeah. What he said" Ron piped in.

"You have no idea what he just said" Ruby chided playfully.

"Still know he's right" Ron insisted.

"Put simply. With a few exceptions the wizards in there have never been in a real fight in their lives. Certainly not recently. They're bullies, running around terrorizing a populace too frightened to even fight back."

"I 'spose" Hermione acknowledged begrudgingly.

"Besides, we're not here to fight them" Harry added.

"We're not?" that's not what he'd been told, thought Sirius.

"No" said Harry, "we're here to kill them."

"And master shall do so gloriously."

Half the group jumped at the elf's silent appearance.

"All done?"

Dobby nodded, "All elves is out. Master may proceed."

With a snap Dobby was gone and Harry turned to those assembled. They were an odd group for certain. But all experienced in mayhem and destruction.

Despite that Harry couldn't help feeling handicapped. He'd never gone into battle with Sirius or the twins. And those he had campaigned with before were under armed compared to what they'd normally be.

Sera of course was the exception and was to play a pivotal role in the assault.

"Begin phase 2" he said, nodding to Sera and Luna.

The two disappeared into the darkness and once again they waited.

"You know, if I hadn't seen it myself I'd have never believed that sweet little girl was actually a dragon" Sirius commented.

"Sweet? Ha! You've never felt her frying pan" Ron groused.

"Aw, is Wonnikins afraid of the little girl."

"Such shame he brings to the Weasley name."

Ron turned to tell his brothers off when a massive shadow passed by overhead.

"On your toes everyone, here we go."

They'd learned a lot of techniques for assaulting magical strongholds throughout their time in the Underdark. It had only taken one casual conversation with Bill Weasley to confirm this one would work.

Sera carried several massive stones coated in cold forged iron. Cold forged iron being the most magically null material in existence combined with the sheer mass of the boulder created for the perfect ward smasher. Normally this wouldn't be plausible since they'd need something to throw their ward smashers at the wards.

The problem was solved by having their black dragon carry them over the target and simply drop them, letting gravity do the work for them.

The first one hit, lighting up the protective dome and draining massive amounts of energy as it slowly sank through. The second and third hit in close succession, eliciting an ominous crack from the failing protections. Number four finished the job dropping the wards and allowing all the massive stones to fall to the ground.

The fifth, while not needed to smash the wards, was dropped on the house itself, tearing a long fat line from the roof all the way to the flowerbeds across the face of the wall.

"Wards are down, wait for the strafe."

Sera flew in fast and low leaving a streak of flame in her wake. The blazing trail tore through the garden and bisected the manor. Without any of its magical protection it quickly began to burn.

"That's it. Everyone into positions, now!"

Ron blasted a massive hole in the wall and everyone was through without a moment pause.

Fred and George taking Lucinda and Mooneria apparated strait into the garden which they then proceeded to booby trap at alarming speed. Sirius as a dog vanished into the dark, he had his mission and he fully intended to see it done.

Ruby stood guard near the wall where Hermione remained as their fallback point. She had all their supplies as well as their emergency exit strategy, so they couldn't have her running around.

That left Harry and Ron who calmly walked up to Malfoy Manor.

"You ready?" Harry asked, holding up a medium sized phial full of viscous red liquid.

"Put it up" Ron replied.

Harry threw it in a long arc toward the manor and Ron waited till it began to descend before exploding it with a fireball. The phial shattered, spray its contents, now alight, all over the side of the building where it clung like gel and began burning through the wall.

"Always wanted to burn this place down" Ron said like he was commenting on the weather.

"Who says dreams don't come true" Harry quipped.

A series of cracks indicated the battle had begun and all mirth vanished from their demeanor.

"See you when this is over Harry."

Harry nodded and the two parted ways. They each had their own part to play in this attack.

Ron marched toward the ever-growing number of apparition cracks back toward the garden. The screaming had already started by the time he arrived.

With mask and cloak it was impossible to make out an identity. Ron was fine with that. Cannon fodder had no need of a face.

A Death eater appeared not five feet in front of him and was swallowed up by a fireball before they could even raise their wand. A chain of lightning ended five more before he drew agro and had to find cover.

The twins had done a fabulous job with the garden, turning it into a playground of pain and death. Clouds of darkness hid portable swamps, oversized bear traps, even spike filled pits. The destruction of their opening assault had also created a substantial amount of rubble which had been used to construct makeshift barricades.

They may have been a couple of goofs, but they'd really come through on this. Not that he'd ever tell them of course, heads were big enough as it was.

A roaring crash signaled the fire was doing its job. A scream like an angry banshee, Ron peeked over his protection to see a crazed looking woman with wild hair shouting at a pair of faceless Death eaters.

He pitched a fireball their direction, catching the two canon fodder wizards with his spell and knocking the crazy on her ass.

He quickly wished it'd been the other way around when she started hurling curses at him with frightening speed and power. His little wall was about done when the barrage suddenly stopped.

He chanced a look and smiled at what he saw. The mad woman was gaping like a fish, completely silent. The reason for this being the arrow in her neck.

"Bellatrix!"

The lord of the manner staggered into the garden looking ruffled and furious. The shocked woman turned to look at him then fell forward, face planting into the cobbles, another arrow sticking out the back of her head.

Lucius was shocked, shocked and enraged beyond words.

"Where are you! Show yourself!"

Harry didn't, but responded with an arrow. Lucius was surprisingly quick, but it did him no good. His magical shield was designed to stop spells not arrows. The projectile slid through the shield like it wasn't there and buried itself in the mans shoulder.

He screamed in pain, dropping his wand and staggering back. The follow-up took him in the other shoulder and drove him to his knees. The proud man screamed in pain and impotent fury. A flash of green silenced him.

A frightened silence fell as the Dark lord stepped onto the scene. Despite the mayhem around him he appeared fully in control. His steps were brisk, confident. His gaze swept contemptuously over the battle field, looking for someone to curse.

"Is that all?" he said, "All this and you can't even come out to greet me when I arrive."

"Welcome."

His wand was on the hooded speaker with viper swiftness. The hooded man did not so much as flinch.

"Who are you?" the Dark lord demanded.

The hood was casually pulled back and the Dark lord stared in disbelief.

"Harry Potter."

"You were expecting Dumbledore perhaps?"

The Dark lord glared thoughtfully at his opponent, "No, I suppose not. Dumbledore never had the stomach for, this" he said, gesturing at the fire and destruction surrounding them.

"Bet you didn't think I did either."

"Indeed, it seems a long way from the frightened boy who ran away from our last encounter. Are you planning to stay this time or having thrown down your gauntlet will you be running away again?"

Harry smiled, "I didn't start this party just to leave before we've had 'our' dance."

"Harry" Ron called.

"Phase 3 people" Harry shouted, "Clear out."

Voldemort glanced briefly at the retreating raiders, "Gryffindor to the very end. You truly intend to take me on alone?"

"Already killed all your lieutenants" said Harry, "Don't see any more of your faceless minions to get in my way. Just you, and me."

"Ah, how poetic. Like something out of a storybook."

"If this is a storybook, you should know how it ends. Good wins."

"Only until the sequel" the Dark lord quipped.

"We're already on volume two from where I'm standing. I don't see any reason to make a trilogy out of this."

"For shame Harry. There is a power in certain numbers that you ignore at your own peril. But if you insist, we shall end 'our' story here."

The Dark lord gave a grand elegant bow. Harry, unlike the last time, returned it.

The night held its breath, an eternity in an instant, waiting for someone to make the first move.

It was simultaneous. The spell was cast swift and silent and the small handful of darkness hit the ground to obscure its target. The arrow that came flying at him a moment later suggested it had missed.

"Is this how you intend to fight me Harry? Like a muggle."

The cloud of darkness surged forward and the Dark lord apparated a short distance to avoid being caught in the unknown cloud.

"You'll be just as dead, regardless how I choose to fight you."

The voice came from the concealing cloud, but it was so large now the Dark lord couldn't be sure exactly where. An arrow gave him a target and he flippantly banished a bit of rubble into its path before preparing to retaliate.

His spell was aborted when the arrow connected with his make shift shield and erupted into yet another cloud of darkness. Frantically he apparated again, not wishing to be fully blinded.

Two more arrows came at him and he made another quick jump instead of risking a shield.

"Good Harry. It seems you've learned something since our last encounter."

"A great deal in fact."

The Dark lord grinned and threw a vicious looking pink ribbon of a spell at the voice.

He staggered when the arrow pierced his shoulder. An arrow that did not come from the large cloud where it should have.

"Impossible!"

"You think so?"

The Dark lord spun when the voice came from behind him, so he never saw the arrow that took him in the thigh.

"Where are you looking Tom?"

With an enraged scream the Dark lord summoned a massive serpent of flame. The serpent roared and dove into the black cloud, devouring the weaker magic with its flaming form.

It found nothing in the large cloud and made quick work of the others. Nothing.

"Where… where are you?"

The sword that suddenly burst from his chest answered his question.

His concentration broken, the flaming serpent flickered then vanished. The Dark lord fell to his knees, the sword withdrawing in the process.

He saw the feet come around from behind and despite his strength fleeing with his life's blood, he looked up at his nemesis.

"You… you think you've won?"

"Not yet, but in a moment" Harry said.

"That sword?"

"The Sword of Gryffindor" Harry explained, "much nicer than my last one I must say."

"How?"

"We had 'someone' on the inside."

Voldemort gave a weary sigh at the younger mans cocksure grin, "This isn't over you know. I will come back. Death has no dominion over me."

"You may be right" Harry acknowledged, raising the sword, "but we planned for that."

The sword came down, removing head from neck with insulting ease. Barely a moment later a vile spirit flew from the corpse, right at Harry.

Harry smiled when the spirit struck his charms aura. All according to plan. They hadn't had time to find and bind another soul eater like the one they'd used on the other Voldemort.

Instead they simply chose to capture and bind the Dark lord, his spirit anyway. The whole plan hinged on the Dark lord's soul striking out at Harry once he was dead. Harry, knowing Voldemort, was confident he would do exactly that, provided there were no other likely targets within reach.

The charm drew out most of his magic to forcibly bind the angry spirit but after the longest minute in history, it was done.

Harry was panting after the rapid drain of his magic, but that didn't stop him from grinning like an idiot at the same time.

"Well that wasn't so bad. Certainly less painful than the last time."

It took some effort to raise his exhausted arm and give the signal to the still circling Seraphina to initiate phase 4. With the battle over, it was time to get out of there before someone showed up and stared asking questions like, what the hell happened here, and who's gonna pay for all this?

Yeah, he really didn't want to be around for that.


	11. Drinking in the dark

Chapter 10 – Drinking in the dark

…

In all the years running her little pub Rosemerta had seen a lot of odd looking groups.

Some had been so tall they barely fit through the door. Some had been so short they couldn't see over the table. And of course, there was that group of old wizards that couldn't coordinate their own wardrobes to save their lives.

She thought she'd seen it all. Then this bunch had walked in.

She recognized some as Hogwarts students. The Weasley boys out on a school night wasn't too surprising, hardly the first time. But Harry Potter and his tag along's did give her a moments pause, and that was ignoring the phoenix on the one girl's shoulder.

Then she got a look at the rest of them. A pair of porcelain faced blonde's. A red head much to interested in her own bosom. A young girl who acted much older than a child should. And strangest of all, a house elf that sat down at the table with the humans.

She almost missed the scruffy black hound that joined them at the table. She hadn't seen it in such a long time she almost didn't recognize him.

She smiled as she sauntered over to the table and took the groups order. That done she turned to the old dog with a smirk.

"And will it be the usual for you or were you just planning to lick your balls all night Sirius?"

She chuckled to herself at the gob smacked expression on the old dog's face as she walked away.

"That was unexpected."

"Never could fool her" said Sirius, after reverting to his human form.

"She's a good woman" said Luna.

"No Luna" said Harry.

The girls at the table tittered as Luna snuggled Harry's arm.

"So, what now?" asked Ruby.

"We wait for our drinks" said Ron, something of an expert on pubs and taverns.

"No, I mean, what are 'we' going to do? Your big bad is all gone. Quest complete. Now what?"

"We have been avoiding that question" said Lucinda.

"Ever since we got here" agreed Mooneria.

"Do you want to go back?" Harry asked.

"Only if we get to take you with" said Ruby with a salacious grin.

The hungry looks from the elf twins said they felt the same.

"My papa is here, and so am I" said Sera, gripping Harry's free arm.

"I'm a little curious what we're planning to do with that."

Harry looked down at the amulet Hermione had indicated. The one holding his defeated foe.

"I plan to use it to find the others."

"Other what" asked Fred.

"The other items he's using to anchor his soul to this plane."

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"I met a paladin once, who'd done an extensive study of the necromantic arts" said Harry, "He did this to better understand how to combat and destroy the undead. The way he described the Lich, seemed far to reminiscent of Voldemort for it to just be a coincidence."

"That's why we used the soul eater, isn't it papa?"

"That's why we even thought to use the soul eater" he said.

"So the problem hasn't been solved, yet" stated Hermione.

Harry shrugged, "Not solved, but neutralized for the moment. That's for tomorrow, today we look to a bright future without dark lords."

A round of smiles greeted that statement.

"OWLS are just around the corner" Hermione gushed.

A round of groans followed that statement, followed by a round of drinks.

"Nice to see some things never change" said Harry, to which Hermione made a sour face.

"Would now be a good time to mention we've found a place to set up our joke shop" said George.

"Joke shop!" Sirius perked up at the sound of his favorite word.

"Remind me later to tell you two what his nickname was in school" Harry chuckled.

"School is very important" said Luna, "I think our daughter should go."

"Now that would be quite a prank" said Harry, pretending not to notice the wheels spinning in three heads.

"Can I bring Squeaky?" asked Seraphina.

"Who's Squeaky?" asked Hermione as Harry chortled.

"Her little dryad friend" Luna explained.

"Well what about the rest of us?" asked Lucinda.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do?" said Mooneria.

"Whatever you want" said Harry, "The quest is over. Time to enjoy our reward. I think we earned it."

And as the group shared drinks and plans for the future…

Up in Gryffindor tower, at the bottom of Hermione Grangers trunk, a certain crystal attached to a certain board began to swirl and glow.

THE END?

...oOo...

So, what did you think. Did you love it. Did you hate it. Was it everything you'd hoped for or were you terribly disappointed.

Yeah, me too.

Spose that's just the result of waiting several years between instalments. But this is the end. Really. I'm totally Sirius. Mostly, kinda, maybe one more. If you're good. Santa might bring you one for Christmas.

Meanwhile, the crazy train keeps on rollin. For those disappointed at how short this final entry was I've got something else for you today. A new collection of pieces that might become full fledged fic's if there's enough interest. Check out 'What do you think' (catchy title right?) and it's first two chapters. And don't forget to be back next Friday for a brand new series, 'Hogwarts a History'. The opening installment, 'First year book of spells, supplementary'.

And for those interested in more Harry Potter with Dungeon's and Dragons, be ready this November for the update a day. When the author begins a brand new story in that vein. This one actually planned to a real ending so none of this waiting for years between installments.

All that said, thank you for coming, hope to see you all again soon.

Hugs and kisses


	12. Addendum (Merry Christmas)

Addendum

Merry Christmas

…

Alright, one more, but just a short one.

"Real legends never die"

All five chapters will be updated throughout the day. Check it out.


End file.
